


A promise worth keeping

by OZZX18



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Hope, Implied Relationships, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OZZX18/pseuds/OZZX18
Summary: A hella corny title.I downright know that.But I wrote this around 3 AM out of boredom, and because headcanoning for my main Video game universe is fun, especially when it's an MMORPG and you can make a story/add on to it with your own character(s)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the events after Chapter 6 of EP3, and specifically when he meets with Persona. MC Omega is sad as all hell and he has to listen to Persona rant on how they have to end her life.He then suggests a team up.
> 
>  
> 
> Omega makes his choice.

 

 

 

_I just wanted to see her again..._

 

Is it that hard to contemplate that there's someone that I care for?More so than even the world I live in?Well...I guess with the responsibilities I have, it makes sense she would have to die. I'd be forced to kill her in the end...plus, in the long run...it brings peace. Something that she wanted. Something that a lot of us wanted.

 

...Heh, it's funny, I guess. It reminds me of a conversation we had months ago, where she talked about how it was weird that fighting would lead to peace. To be honest, it is confusing. Creating more violence to make sure violence doesn't spread even more. I can sort of understand why she was confused about that. Yet, she joined in the fight, her motivation being “I want to protect everyone!”

 

It's naive. Very naive. Protecting everybody is impossible...it's like that's been hard coded into her memory, because it's the same as it was 10 years ago.

 

It's kind of funny. She wants peace...yet, in a single moment, with one single decision she made...she became the greatest enemy to us. Why? All to save me....and also because it was her responsibility.

 

...It's bullshit is what it is. Though, when I think about it...if I was in her shoes, I'd do the same thing as well...but not out of the will of responsibility.

 

I'd do it because if there's anyone that deserves to experience life, it's her.

 

The fact that I'm healthy and free...that shouldn't have happened.

 

She gets her first chance to experience life...and it's all taken away because of the fact that she felt it was her responsibility.

 

...It's not fair. Life's not fucking fair, and I know this like the back of my hand. It's not fair...

 

...And I am damn tired of it.

 

I don't care if it's impossible, if it's insane, even if I have to become the enemy of EVERYBODY AGAIN....

 

I want to save her. I'm going to save her.

 

It may have been considered destiny for her to become our enemy...

 

but it's not destiny for her to die.

 

I will save you. That's the one promise of a million other broken promises I refuse to break.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, begins the branching off to the hopeful ending.
> 
> Will it be achieve--Well, if you played the game, we all know that kek.
> 
> Hope the read was interesting...probably cliche as all hell, but eh, I had fun with it.


End file.
